Harry Potter and the Necromancer
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Two years have past since the triwizard tournament and the two schools go their seperate ways. But that all changes when one of the horucrux's is brought to wizard city.  Sequal to Hogwarts 101
1. Triple dog dare

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

_Hello dear readers usually I don't write on Sunday but during church, this story was having a plot bunny parade so you get the first chapter to this story hope you enjoy._

_So there is no question's the story is starting during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows soon after they got the locket._

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry ran threw the forests, Death Eater's were close behind them.<p>

"How on earth did they find us?" Harry grumbled under his breath as they ran, the locket swinging loosely on his neck.

Voldemort somehow found out they had the locket, how he was not sure.

"We should be out of the antiaparation wards in a second." Hermione informed them.

Harry nodded. They Death Eater's tried to trap them by setting up aparation (Sorry if it's spelled wrong) wards so they had nowhere to go, luckily it backfired on them.

As he ran branch as branch hit him and his friends as they ran for their lives, to scared to stop.

"We're outside the wards!" Hermione informed them.

At that moment the 3 of them aparated to another spot in the forest over four miles away,

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "We made it." He breathed.

Beside him, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement, seeming just as relieved.

Suddenly Hermione frowned. "Harry where's the locket?"

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about Hermione the locket's right here…" He froze as he realized he wasn't wearing the locket anymore. His blood ran cold. "This can't be happening." He murmured looking around.

Hermione and Ron looked around checking everything incase the locket fell into the grass, or was moved.

Nothing the locket wasn't anywhere to be found.

Hermione's eyes widened. "It must have gotten loose and fell of while we were running." Hermione told them.

Harry looked in the direction of where their camp was. "Great we while have to go back tomorrow or sometime to look for it."

* * *

><p>(A few hours later)<p>

A young man wearing all black walked threw the forest. He had dark brown hair and silver eyes.

He searched threw the stuff that for some reason looked like it was abandon by a group of wizard. He shook his head as he looked for anything of value

On his shirt, it said Wizard city Ravenwood in big bulging gold letters. He came here hoping to buy a special wand but for some reason the person wasn't there, so he decided to scavenging trying to make his money worth.

He sighed and started to walk off after deciding that there was nothing valuable there. He stopped suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny in the grass, he bent down and picked up a small locket with a green S on it.

Unknown to the man, nearby a man with a mask watched him a distance.

* * *

><p>The camera rumbled in Penny's hands as she tried to get it to work.<p>

"It's on Penny." A yellow-eyed girl in front of her said slightly annoyed.

The girl Penny blushed as she pointed the camera at the yellow-eyed pale girl, with spiky jet-black hair.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the camera. "Hello fan's of Chaos takes it all. As you know, I'm Heather ShadowBlood, as you all know. You all remember last week's episode where my friend Nora dyed my fire cat Midnight green…"

Penny pointed the camera down to the pavement to where Heather's cat was. It was a neon light green with patches of red showing. Penny brought the camera back up to impatient Heather.

"I think everyone's seen her Penny." Heather sighed.

"But she's so cut and funny that way I had to get her on camera." Penny said making one of those baby noises at Midnight. Midnight looked down in shame and hid behind Heather whimpering.

"Anyway. I decided it was time we pulled a prank on dear sweet Nora, as you've noticed we're in the haunted cave." She motioned to the creepy background behind her filled with fog and was really dark.

"Well anyway earlier today I told Nora one of the many versions of the story Bloody Mary." Heather smiled innocently while Penny shivered shaking the camera remembering what happen.

"Can you please keep the camera still!" Heather snapped.

"Sorry but the way you told it to Nora and me…it was scary." Penny murmured.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Well for the majority of you who don't know the story…err stories there are several versions. The most popular I believe is the one she's about to get married and a witch or something get's her. I heard of a version she was a witch. Um but the version I was raised on she was a poor girl whose awful Father came in at the dead of night and started slashing at her, and slashing, and slashing!" Heather made a slashing motion with her hand. "Till she finally bleed do death and she crying so hard and she was so scared her tears turned to blood." She said ominously. "After she died her father buried her in the cellar. The soul of the young girl became corrupted and she tormented her father until he committed suicide but it still wasn't enough for her, she craved blood!

Penny shivered again.

"Back home the tradition is to at midnight turn off all the light's and look into a mirror and chant her name. But so it will be easer to film I told Nora you need to do it in a grave yard and I triple dog dared her to do it." Heather smiled wickedly.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Penny asked nervously.

"Look Penny if you don't want to do this you can go, but I'm doing this." Heather told her patiently.

Penny sighed, deciding she was staying.

Heather smiled into the camera. "Ok I got Lady Blackhope here from Unicorn way and I at least 4 gallons of fake blood and it will be midnight in 5 minutes so let's begin." With that everybody got into there places.

Right on cue Nora started walking down the haunted cave eyes wide and wand pointed. Looking around making sure nobody was there she sat in front of some random grave.

"Bloody Mary." She whispered, after a second she seemed to find her courage. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" She jumped as soon as she was done and looked around.

The ground started to shake as Lady Blackhope popped out of the ground covered in blood and holding a knife! Blood seeped out of the ground from the little traps Heather set up.

Nora who looked like she was about to have a heart attack to a step back, trying to force herself to hold herself to hold her ground!

Lady Blackhope howled with rage, waving her knife back and forth! "Who dares to disturb Bloody Mary!" Blackhope cried.

All of Nora's courage fled her and she made a bolt for it, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Heather couldn't help it she burst into a fit of laughter unable to control herself rolling on the ground. "Come on." She laughed, getting up motioning to Penny. "Let's go get her."

* * *

><p><em>Alright I hope you liked the intro to this story the next chapter will be here in two weeks at most till than <em>_**Please review**__ and have a nice day._


	2. where's the locket?

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

The man who was spying on the Ravenwoods student walked threw Malfoy Manor and approached the Dark Lord fearfully.

The room was really dark and all he could see of his master was his red eyes.

"What news do you bring?" Voldemort hissed impatiently.

The spy shuddered. "One of the boy's friends has come back to the sight looking for something, but she disappeared before I could get her, she looked very worried." The DE explained nervously.

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared as the spell hit the DE.

The Death Eater let out a horrid scream.

"How could you let an ally of the boy to escape you fool?" He growled.

"There's more!" The Death Eater shouted.

After a second Voldemort released him from the torture his eyes narrowed.

"Someone came before them." He told his Master fearfully.

Voldemort tapped his wand in annoyance. "I'm not interested in the scum who searches threw trash hoping to find something valuable.

"He found a locket!" The Death Eater spat out as the Dark Lord raised his wand. "The one they took from Umbridge! It was silver and had a green S on it!"

Voldemort froze, there was a long silence.

The Death Eater shacked nervously fearing for his life.

"Do you know what this man looked liked?" The Dark Lord growled.

The Man shuddered hearing the rising anger in his voice. "I didn't get a good look at his face, but the back of the clothes he was wearing said Ravenwood and Wizard city, I believe he is a student."

The Dark Lord pondered this for a second. "Get me info on Wizard city."

* * *

><p>"That was really mean of you Heather." Nora growled as the walked threw Ravenwood heading for the stores.<p>

"You dyed Midnight green I call that justice." Heather told her calmly, not to worried about her friend's apparent anger.

"This is worse then the time you pushed me off of big Ben." Nora sighed.

"You were hooked up to a bungee cord and you promised to go…I just helped you out." Heather told her innocently.

"Yes then you stood there laughing." Nora stated darkly.

"Nobody said I was nice." Heather replied.

Nora smirked at her friend. "Everybody say's your nice though I have no idea why." She told her forcing back a chuckle.

"Ok…Nice people don't get mad they get even so what I did is what you should have expected." Heather told her with a award winning smile.

"Aw you're just as much of a cute little girl as the day I met you." Nora teased.

"Shut up or I'll get even again."

"Heather! Wait up!" Somebody shouted running towards her.

"Oh look a fan." Nora smirked. "I'll meet you at the hat store."

Heather shrugged an ok and turned to the guy behind her. He had silver eyes and dark brown hair "Hello Cain."

"Hey Heather I would like to once again thank you for saving me from those Killer snowmen." Cain told her his smile extremely wide.

"No problem Cain do you need something I'm kind of in the middle of something…" She told him motioning to a retreating Nora.

"Yes it um to thank you I got you this." Cain pulled out a beautiful silver locket with an S on.

"Oh Cain you're so sweet but I can't take that." Heather said sweetly.

"Aw you're so nice Heather." Cain told her.

Heather grimaced the conversation she had earlier repeating itself in her head.

"I would be honored if you would take it, and release me from my debt." Cain told her.

Heather frowned. "What?"

"Everybody knows that once you help someone if you ask them for help they pretty much have to say yes." Cain told her.

"Look Cain I don't know where you get these idea's but…" Heather stopped as Cain stood on a bench.

"Hey everybody from a show of hands how many of owe Heather ShadowBlood here a favor?" He shouted to the students.

From nearly everybody who was listening nearly all of them raised their hands.

Heather bit her lip as Cain smirked down at her. "So will you take it?"

"It is beautiful." Heather sighed. "Sure." With that she put the thing on.

Cain's smile grew. "It was nice doing business with you…ow and the headmaster wants you."

"Of course he does, can you please tell Nora that it'll be a while before I catch up with her." Heather asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Any luck finding it?" Harry asked, when Hermione came back.<p>

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I did my best to find it but a Death Eater saw me and…I could barley escape."

"Don't worry Hermione we will get it back." Harry told her confidently. "We just need to come up with a plan."

Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed. "We got to find it before one of those Death Eater do."


	3. plotting theft

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

"Well what have you found out?" Voldemort hissed. The Death Eater before him shivered in fear.

"It's basically twice the size of Hogwarts, and works about the same with the students separated depending on what classes they take." The Death Eater paused for a second. "About a year ago a young Necromancer student defeated an extremely powerful dark wizard."

"How strong are they? Are they well defended?" Voldemort asked.

"From what I found out nearly all the student's have had battle training…plus the Necromancer is still there and he is supposedly really powerful." He told his master wearily. He had no doubt that the Dark Lord could defeat this student who claimed to be a master necromancer, but all he had heard about this kid and his friends… "There isn't much keeping people out, people come and go as they pleased." He continued to explain other things about the city/school.

Voldemort nodded. They steps to get the locket will have to be carefully planned out. Their was no reason to make enemy's with these people especially when they could easily be allies. No doubt, the place was filled with pureblood wizards. And clearly they had great experience with Necromancy if they let there student's study it, maybe he could find something to help with his immortality. But how to get into the place without alerting them?

* * *

><p>"Hey Ambrose." Heather smiled as she entered the headmaster's quarters. Dworgyn and Cyrus were their as well.<p>

Heather's smile faltered for a second when she saw Professor Drake. Even after everything they had gone threw, the two of them have had a mild distain for each other that remained.

"Hello Heather, I was meaning to say goodbye to you before I leave." Dworgyn told her with a smile.

Heather frowned. "Your leaving? What for?"

"Dworgyn is leaving for a important family matter." Ambrose explained.

Heather fidgeted slightly. "Ow so who's going to teach us?"

Professor Drake sneered. "Where's that us coming from? From what I've been told you sleep threw all your all your classes."

Heather glared but didn't respond.

"Ashthorn will be teaching until we can find someone who can temporarily take Dworgyn's place."

Before Heather could reply, a huge owl flew into the room, startling everyone. It made a very demanding screeching sound before handing Ambrose a letter.

Ambrose scanned the letter and smiled. "It looks like we found someone who would like the job."

* * *

><p><em>Wow this thing was short, sorry about that. Well why'll I'm doing this I'm going to let you guy's guess who is appling for the job. Whoever guesses closest get's a cookie in the next chapter. And don't worry it's not that hard to figure out.<em>


	4. Tom Riddle

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

"Heather please help the teacher out in anyway, and keep the students under control. They seem to listen to you…and this does mean you actually have to show up for class." Ambrose told her as he scanned over the letter.

"We know that will be really hard for you." Cyrus sneered.

Heather ignored him. "I will do my best sir…who's applying to be the new Necromancy teacher?"

"A man by the name of Tom Riddle he's from the same planet as you from what I can understand." Ambrose told her with a thoughtful smile. "Say's here he's an experienced fighter and has traveled the world…it looks pretty good."

Heather rolled her eyes as he went on. Sounded like an ace student joy.

"I will contact him immediately, meanwhile Heather, you and Cyrus can learn to get along." Ambrose suggested with a light smile.

"That's not going to happen!" They both said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

Ambrose chuckled. "I'll either have you or Malorn help see if he's right for the position." He glanced up at Heather. "In the meantime I believe Mister Sparrow is looking for you outside Heather."

"Thank you Ambrose." Heather told him before running off.

"And you want that child to be the headmaster one day." Cyrus smirked.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down in the tent deep in thought. They needed to get the locket back. He thought back on earlier that day.<p>

Voldemort was really angry, and he managed to get snippets of a vision. Something about Necromancy, locket, school…and some poor man known as Headmaster Ambrose,

When he told his friends, Hermione instantly started telling him how important it was to keep the link shut, while Ron had a confused look.

After Hermione was done Ron asked if they had heard that name before, and that it sound familiar,

Hermione was currently searching threw her books looking for the name, while Ron sat next to the radio listening to the news.

"I found it!" She shouted happily jumping over to the two boys. In her hands was a thick book titaled Ravenwood with a big tree on the cover.

"You guy's remember fourth year, the students from Wizard city." Hermione asked them eyes glittering with excitement.

Harry and Ron nodded suddenly remembering the students.

"Luke Sparrow gave me this book before they left, thought I would like it." She blushed slightly. "Well anyway the founder of Ravenwood and current Headmaster is Headmaster Ambrose."

"Wait, wait are you saying that the locket is in wizard city…how on earth did it get their?" Ron asked.

"The bigger question is how do we get their and whose side are they on?" Hermione stated.

"Well we know ShadowBlood and her crew are on our side that's for sure." Harry told them.

"Can't know for sure mate, I mean it has been over 2 years people can change a lot in that time." Ron told them thoughtfully.

"We can't know for sure till we get there…and as I said before how do we get their?"

* * *

><p>Voldemort in disguise as Tom Riddle, walked threw Wizard City. Student of all ages were running trying to get were thy need to be.<p>

He held back a sneer at the sight of a few pathetic small life students, who were working on their spells.

As he walked by he secretly scanned the crowed looking for the locket. No sign so far. He frowned as he sighted a group of obviously Necromancers sitting together by the lake, they wore the same type of black clothing the wizard city student from the triwizard tournament did…

He scowled at the memory. First Potter lives threw the killing curse now a pathetic little girl does!

He scanned over them, as he did so they gave him a suspicious glare. He ignored it. None of them were wearing the locket and none of them were that stupid girl.

"Excuse me are you Tom Riddle?" Another teenager clearly a necromancer asked as he approached.

"I am." Tom (Voldemort) stated.

The boy smiled, the weird hat he was wearing jingle at the movement. "I'm Malorn Ashthorn; I'm supposed to be in the meeting with the Headmaster with you…do you need help finding the building?"

Tom nodded, wondering if this was the famous necromancer.

"But Malorn you promised to help me with my spells!" One of the girls pouted.

"Sorry Jill, tomorrow I'll help you girls I promise." He told them.

The girls glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

Riddle was deep in thought as he fallowed Ashthorn. Obviously this student was respected among the necromancers of this school, and as well with the students. He told himself as several students outside the Death school waved and said their greetings, most of them girls.

He smirked. This was definitely the boy who took down the local dark lord.

* * *

><p><em>Ah Malorn, Malorn, is it weird to have a crush on a computer program?<em>

_Well anyway all of you that guess were correct yay!…I think I need more cookies…_


	5. Jumping cliffs

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

Heather glared at Luke, reaching the end of her nerves.

"Come on Heather it's just a simple healing spell, you yourself said you needed to learn some healing spells." Bookie told her with a sigh.

They were just outside the Life School; Luke thought it would help her get connected with the life magic…but it didn't seem to be helping any.

"Stupid Unicorn." She muttered as she tried to summon it, the spell quickly disintegrated. Heather let out an annoyed sigh.

Luke smiled. "Don't worry you got the motions and everything right but you're not focusing the right magic your still instinctively going to your necromancy magic."

Heather nodded, giving Bookie a small smile. "Ok one more time." Heather went through the motions one more time. The green leaf appeared almost completely and her heart skipped a beat with joy!

"ShadowBlood!"

Heather, Luke and Midnight who was sleeping in the grass jump in surprise, and turned towards the sound of the voice.

Nora walked up to them, eyes hooded and arms crossed. "You were supposed to meet me at the hat store." She stated.

Heather smiled nervously. "Sorry Nora, I got distracted."

"Don't act cute girl, it doesn't affect me." Nora told her with a glare. Then she smirked. "You ow me girly,"

Luke took a step back. "Well that was a nice lesson bye!" Luke said trying to get away from the two chaotic women.

"No Bookie its fine." Heather said as she stopped him from leaving. "How do you suppose I pay you back?"

An evil smirk crossed Nora's face. "I got the perfect idea, my yellow eyed friend."

* * *

><p>"Well I hope you enjoy your time at Ravenwood." Ambrose told Tom as soon as the interview was over. "Malorn will be your assistant and if Malorn isn't around Heather ShadowBlood will gladly help you. Speaking of which Malorn, can you go fetch her; she needs to meet the new temporary Death teacher."<p>

Malorn nodded and walked out the door.

Tom/Voldemort smirked. First he finds the hero necromancer then the brat who got in his way of killing Potter. It should be very easy for him to get his locket back through the two and some revenge. He broke out of his thoughts when he realized Ambrose was talking to him.

"Came I'll take you to the Death school."

* * *

><p>"Why do you guy's think this is a good idea?" Luke asked as Heather strapped up in a parachute. Beside him Midnight mewed in agreement.<p>

Nora said Heather could make it up by jumping down the cliff where the Death school once was, getting the attention of her from the stunt last night.

Nora gave him a sharp glance. "It'll be fine she'll just land on the Death school…and she has her parachute and wand just in case."

Midnight mewed a worried cry looking at Heather.

Heather smiled down at her beloved pet. "Don't worry Midnight I'll be fine what could go wrong." She said as she hooked a snow board like the one she used in Hogwarts to her feet.

Neither Luke nor Midnight seemed to be assured.

"Ready?" Nora asked lifting the camera.

"Yep." Heather smiled determination in her eyes. Behind her Luke muttered a no.

"Hello wizard city this is Nora Flame and Heather ShadowBlood!" Nora announced. "Today Heathers going to jump of the cliff where the old Death school is to where it lies today. We will go on three."

* * *

><p>"Here we are the Death school. I hope it meets your expectations." Ambrose told the new teacher as they stood in front of the school.<p>

Tom flashed a fake smile. Trying to ignore how much Ambrose and Dumbledore were alike.

Ambrose seemed to buy it. "Now if you excuse me…"

"YYYAAAHOOO!" Someone above them shouted.

Falling from the sky strapped in muggle gear was one of the students.

The girl fell down from the sky and landed on the roof, before skiing down it and land right in front of the two men.

"That was easier than I thought." The girl mumbled. She froze when she noticed Ambrose and Tom.

"Hi Headmaster…fancy seeing you here!" She said nervously.

"I warned ya!" Someone from above yelled.

They both looked up just in time two see too figures disappear.

Ambrose sighed. "Heather I'll talk to you about this later, your show is really going too far."

Tom frowned; the girl in front of him seemed to have a lot of the headmasters respect more so than Ashthorn. He tried to see if she was wearing the locket but her jacket was in the way.

"Heather this is Tom Riddle he will be the new Death Teacher, Tom Riddle Heather ShadowBlood."

Tom smiled coolly at Heather, a dark glint in his eye. "A pleasure to meet you Heather."

Heather frowned unsure for a second before bursting into a smile. "Good to meet you to."

* * *

><p>"I don't think he saw us!" Luke panted as they ran through Ravenwood.<p>

Nora glared at him. "Just keep running, it's your fault he noticed us at all! My parents said if I get one more detention I can say good bye to my credit card!"

* * *

><p><em>Not my best chapters but I hope you enjoy it, see ya next week. Please review<em>


	6. class

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

"So what's have you ever teached before." Heather asked the new teacher in a bored tone. Class was about to start soon and they were waiting on the other students to arrive.

"No." Tom growled trying to hide his anger. He should have found the Slytherin locket by now where was it!

"What school did you go too?" She pestered her boredom getting the better of her.

Tom's eye twitched in annoyance. "Hogwarts." He told her.

This seemed to catch the girl's interest. "Have you met a kid named Harry Potter?"

Tom froze at that his anger boiled. The memory of her somehow coming back to life and helping Potter escape burned in his head.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked nervously after a minute.

"Sit down, class is about to start." Tom commanded.

Heather eyes narrowed slightly at his tone but sat down, by now nearly everyone was there. Heather sighed she still didn't know what possessed her to actually come to class. Ambrose said she had to help the new teacher but it was already clear he didn't need or want her help so…she was going to what she always did take a nice nap till she is needed.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione under glamour carefully walked through the dark streets of Diagon Alley.<p>

"Are you sure you know where the teleported to Wizard city is?" Hermione asked Ron nervously.

"Ya of course I'm sure." He said in an attempt to show he was confident.

Harry let out a small sigh, it was a big risk coming to Diagon Alley after what happen in the ministry but they had to do it. There was no other way to get to Ravenwood.

"Come on guy's this way!" Ron told them as he dragged them deeper into the alley.

* * *

><p>Tom glanced at the clock only half an hour and he'd be done with these pesky students. He had been tempted many times to crucio or even give the killing curse to some of these students. But he resisted.<p>

He glanced back at the class, all of them were reading there books…all except ShadowBlood, who was currently sleeping.

He was going to wake her and give her some horrible detention that he was planning as a way interrogating her about the necklace or have her accidently die…but one of the students stopped him and said it was pointless and she wouldn't come to the detention anyway.

Maybe it was for the best that she was asleep at least now she couldn't bother him.

Suddenly some kid burst through the doors an started shaking Heather telling her to get up.

"Is something wrong?" Tom hissed trying to control his temper.

The kid gave him a quick nod. "Ya we just need Heather to put some killer Snowmen in their place."

Before Tom could ask any questions Heather was awake and almost instantly gone.

Tom blinked in surprise. Was this a normal accuracy for students to be fighting monsters? He look around the room to see if anybody else shared his reaction but nobody did. His eyes narrowed and he sat back down at his desk and began planning.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short been really busy I'll try to do better next time.<em>


	7. don't touch the hair

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

"Alright kid where's the problem?" Heather asked as they headed to the Colossus Boulevard.

He nodded. "Nora and Milo are already there. A huge group of snowmen appeared and just started attacking everything.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Is it that bad that you need the three of us to help you?"

"Ya, as I said before there is a lot of them, I never seen so many in my life."

Heather sighed. "Alright I'll get there as soon as I can…and thank you for getting me out of class."

"You're welcome."

"Common Midnight we need to get going." Heather told her fire cat before bolting down the streets. Midnight quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Ron told his friends as they walked into a building. The room was really dark and in the center was a door with an odd spiral on it.<p>

"Where's the guards shouldn't someone be watching it." Hermione asked looking around the empty room.

"Dad said that it's the wizard of the spiral like it like this. Especially with the students going all over," Ron explained. "He said to just open the door."

Harry frowned. "This was too easy." He murmured, half expecting someone to jump out at them.

The three of them were silent for a moment, all three of them examined the area. Harry was right it was too easy.

Hermione cast a few spells to see if they found anybody here. They came back empty. Hermione shrugged. "We can't waste time here worrying. Get it started and lets go."

Ron nodded and opened the door.

The door swung open but there wasn't anything on the other side. Just the room,

Ron's eyes widened. "I'm positive this is the door I don't know what happened."

"Let me try." Harry told him stepping forward. He walked into the door, something flashed a crossed his mind asking him where he wanted to go, it was quickly followed by a picture of Wizard city. "I think I figured it out, you're supposed to walk into it." He told them.

"Wizard city." He told it.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!" Heather shouted as she approached her friends in front of the ice palace.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The red head told her. "Oh and sorry about ditching you with the headmaster."

"it's fine I'd probably do the same." Heather told her.

Milo frowned. "What happened now."

"What makes you think something happened." Nora asked slightly offensively.

Milo shook his head, and his usual smile returned. "Let's just finish this before more return."

"Too late." Heather muttered as a bunch of Killer Snowman headed towards them. "I'll take the one on the left, Milo you can take the middle and Nora can take the one to the right."

"We all could use the meteor spell." Nora suggested.

Heather rolled her eyes. "You know we both don't know that spell." She hissed pulling out her wand and summoning her wand and summoning out a dark fairy to attack her snowman.

"It's better than your fairy." Nora smirked.

"Girls focus please." Milo chuckled, watching the two of them. "Remember the snowman's our target."

"Were just passing time why'll we waiting till we get more pips." Nora said innocently.

"Nora duck!" Heather shouted suddenly.

A killer snowman raced towards Nora and hit her with his knife. Nora managed to dodge but it managed to cut a good portion of her hair

Nora's eyes widened in shock, and then quickly turned to anger. Her eyes burned with pure hot rage. "I can't believe that pathetic thing cut my hair!" She screamed. "Show them whose boss firezilla!" She growled, casting the summoning spell.

The dinosaur creature appeared and roared in fury before crushing the snowman.

Heather blinked in surprise. She didn't know Nora could be that valiant.

Next to her Milo let out a small laugh. "That's my girl."

_Alright I hope this chapter makes up for the last few and yes the golden trio is going to meet up with Heather soon. Please _


	8. bad mood

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

Nora heaved a heavy sigh. "That's the last of them." She heaved.

Mil smiled and stretched a little. "That was good exercise I haven't done much lately since Malistaire was defeated."

"Have I ever said how much I hate Evil Snowmen?" Heather growled, gripping her head. She was having a terrible head ach from out of nowhere.

"Too often." Milo told her smirking, his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw her face crunched up in pain. "Are you ok Heather you look pretty bad."

"I'm fine." Heather hissed.

Nora looked at her friend in shock. "Hey Heath what's wrong, you've never snapped at Milo before." She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

Heather frowned. "Sorry…" She mumbled. "Just stressed."

Nora smiled. "K girl…hey where'd you get that necklace?" Before Heather could say anything Nora was examining the silver necklace around her neck.

"Not really your color…" She mumbled. "Your colors are gold and black not silver and green." She examined the latch to the locket. "Can you open it or is the locket part just for show?"

"Nora have you ever heard of personal space." She hissed.

Nora jumped back wide eyed. Her eyes quickly narrowed. Her temper flared up. "Alright you need a chill pill!" Nora snapped. "I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to stop!"

"You're not the boss of me you little…"

"Enough!" Milo shouted stepping between the two agitated girls. "Come on you two are best friends. Heather I think you need to see a nurse or something." Milo told her softly. "You've been acting odd lately."

Heather glared at him. "Why do you act like it's all my fault!"

"Because to be honest Heather it is your fault!" Milo told her. Next to him Midnight meowed in agreement.

Heather stared at them shocked. She looked down thinking, gripping her head. "I need to lay down." She mumbled.

"I'll help you." Nora sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry and friends walked through the door. Right away several kids half their size ran into them trying to get to the door.<p>

They quickly ran aside avoiding being pushed around.

The quickly ran out the door the students were coming from. They were quickly blinded by bright light. They just came out of what looked like a giant tree with an eye. All the buildings were bright and colorful. Students raced from building to building wearing all sorts of clothes and all kinds of pets.

Harry looked around trying to remember everything the students had told them about this place.

"Alright." Hermione opened her book. "The headmasters office is just down the road. But too be on the safe side I think we need to find Heather first. Or at least one of the other students that came to our school."

"But how are we going to find them?" Ron asked. "There has to be at least a million people here!"

"Heather was a member of the Death school so maybe we should ask a Death student." Harry looked around until he found a girl in a Necromancer uniform. "Hey excuse me can you tell me where Heather ShadowBlood is?"

The dark haired girl smiled. It oddly reminded him of Luna's smile. "Sure should be by the Ice palace right now…or was it the headmasters office…no definitely Ice Palace. Hey are you guy's new here I've never seen you before, are you knew students you could get into the Death school!" She screeched loudly, talking too fast for a little girl her size.

Ron smirked at Harry. "Of course you pick the crazy ones." He whispered load enough for Harry to hear.

Harry shot him a glare. "Were not new students we just need to find Heather…can you take us too her."

"Sure fallow me. I'm Cici by the way funny name Cici huh." She continued to ramble on as she dragged Harry and friends toward the Ice castle.

Ron and Hermione shared a look as the listened the girls constant rambling. "She must be Wizard city's version of Luna Lovegood." Ron told her.

"At least she's nice." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guy's hope you enjoy the chapter. Cece's a new charactor that i'm planning to use for future story's if your wondering. Please RnR<em>


	9. disaster

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

Cici lead them to the golden trio to the ice castle.

Harry and his friends stared at the group of students fighting the Evil snowman in surprise. It looked pretty dangerous yet there were no teachers here.

Cici frowned, and scratched her head. "Huh don't see them, just a sec."

Cici walked up to one of the fighters and tapped him on the shoulder, completely oblivious to the fighting. "Hey Nate, can you tell me where Heather is?"

The dude jumped away, barley dodging the snowman's knife. "She, Milo and Nora where heading towards the castle last time I saw them."

"Thanks Nate." Cici smiled, before heading back to the trio.

"It's fighting like that normal here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh ya, it's actually been really quiet lately. But it is nothing like when Malistaire was around." Cici let out a small chuckle. "Man it was bad then, everyone was constantly fighting, but it was really fun. Well come on guy's to the snow castle!" She declared walking in it's direction.

"Wait shouldn't we help them?" Harry asked, slightly baffled that kids younger than him were fighting.

"Nope we'll just get in the way."

"Are you sure, if they need help…"

Cici turned to them frowning. "Trust me it just causes trouble."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok Heather, you look kind of pale…we'll more than usual." Nora gave her a small smile. She set Heather down on the bed.<p>

Heather glared in reply. "Right."

Nora frowned. "Come on Heather what's got you so down all the sudden?"

"I don't know, maybe you bugging me?" Heather snapped.

Nora's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm just trying to help!" She hissed.

"Oh ya you're a lot of help!" She sneered. "That's why I keep getting hurt because of you!"

"Heather…" Nora started warningly.

"What you know it's true. You talk me into doing things, and then a pay for them!" Heather hissed getting to her feet.

Midnight ducked under the bed whimpering.

"You enjoy doing the tricks!" Nora protested. "You're famous for them, you laugh why'll you're doing them half the time! So don't me that!"

"Whatever we're done here." Heather hissed, turning away from her.

"No we're not, not until we find out what's wrong with you!" Nora growled, trying to regain control of her temper. "Please just listen to me Heather, come on tell me what's wrong?" She tried to turn her friend around.

"Smack!"

Nora jumped back in surprise, her cheek burned bright red. She looked at Heather her eyes wide open. There was a dark look on her face, a cruel sick look that clouded her yellow eyes turning them almost black.

Still stunned, Nora slowly brought her hand to her stinging face and touched it. Heather had never struck against her before. Nora's ember eyes hardened with rage and anger. She glared at the girl before her. "How dare you!" Nora hissed.

Heather just glared back. "You deserve it."

Nora's eyes twitched. There was no way Heather was acting like this. "Say you're sorry." Nora demanded. She gripped her wand in her hands ready to strike.

"Never!"

Heather pulled her own wand out, but Nora was faster. She quickly summoned up a fire cat and had it attack Heather. "Say you're sorry!" Nora demanded as the fire cat hit Heather at full force.

Nora felt slightly guilty for hurting Heather. But she told herself that there was no way this was Shadowblood, something was off.

Heather glared at her eyes blazing. "You want a cat fight, fine!" Heather quickly brought up a Ghoul. "Game on!"

* * *

><p>"Milo, Milo!" Cici shouted as she ran to the dark skin student.<p>

Milo who had just defeated an evil snowman, looked at them in surprise. He quickly gave them a big smile. "Hey ya Cici! Harry, Hermione, Ron long time no see!"

Harry smiled back at him. "Good to see you to Starski, have you seen Heather? We need to talk to her it's pretty urgent."

Milo gave them a small frown, and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh you just missed her. Do you have to see her because she isn't feeling good right now. She's been acting off, she's been really mean and everything. I don't like talking bad about her but…"

The three of them paled.

"Was she wearing a silver necklace?" Hermione asked nervously. "With a green S on it?"

"Ya she was, why do you ask?"

"We need to talk to her right away, that necklace is what is causing her to act strange!" Harry told them.

"Milo!" Someone shouted from behind them. A younger student ran up to Milo.

"Milo you have to come quick, Nora and Heather got into a big fight!"


	10. the worst that could happen

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

Voldemort looked around the classroom, his eyes flaring blood red through his disguise. There was nothing here useful! He still had no clue where his Horcrux was!

He flipped through book after book. They were filled with the oddest spells, he had ever heard of. Most of it defied everything he had learned about magic.

A loud bang thundered overhead!

Voldemort froze. What was that?

A younger student came into the room. "Professor Heather ShadowBlood and Nora Flame are fighting you need to come quick!"

Frowning Voldemort fallowed the students out and towards the fight. Everyone seemed to be a buzz all trying to get through to see the fight. There was another bang. Voldemort wondered absently if it was the two girls causing it. He doubted it, ShadowBlood looked very petite…but she did somehow manage to live through the killing curse.

* * *

><p>Heather glared at Nora, her eyes tinted red. Anger pumped through her system filling her with rage.<p>

Nora glared back at her. She didn't appear as angry, she looked more confused than anything.

Heather quickly summoned a banshee.

The banshee let out a harsh laugh and screamed at Nora. Nora cried out in pain, her ember eyes blazing. "You're going to pay for that Heather." She quickly brought forth her own phoenix, that sliced at Heather.

Heather didn't seemed to have been affected by it at all. Her golden yellow eyes were almost completely red now.

There was a big crowed surrounding them, shouting stuff that they couldn't make out. Midnight cowered behind Heather scared to death.

Heather used the empower spell. A cloud of whitish smoke appeared and drained her of her health, and then another cloud appeared empowering her with more magic.

Nora frowned trying to think of a plan. She put forth a fire strengthening spell desperate to get this battle over with.

* * *

><p>Milo, Harry and the other's raced through the crowed, pushing people out of there way. Harry's scare thumped heavily delivering waves of pain.<p>

"Voldemort's here!" Harry told his friends as they ran. He clutched his scare as it thumped again deliver more pain.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Positive."

Milo glanced back at them confused. "Remind me who is this Voldemort character again?" Milo asked. He lead them through the crowed trying to get people out of there way.

"Our version of Malistaire." Harry told him. "He must be here looking for the horcrux as well."

"Then if our assumption's right, and Heather does have it we're I big trouble." Ron added fearfully. "I admit she's a tough girl, but theres no way she can beat You-know-who."

"Who?" Milo and Cece asked together in confusion.

* * *

><p>Voldemort pushed through the crowed of students and up to the fight. ShadowBlood was waving her hands in some pathetic way, and the black symbol of a skull appeared.<p>

This giant machinery suddenly appeared along with a filthy cat and human creature, the cat was doing something and suddenly this giant monster appeared. It looked like something from an old muggle movie.

Voldemort watched as this happened, not making a move to stop this. It was to fascinating how these weird wizards did things.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Voldemort noticed a silver locket dangling around the girls neck. He let out a triumphant smirk. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Heather watched the spell in satisfaction. Her eyes almost completely red. She had a big malicious smile on her face.<p>

Nora stared at her, completely terrified. She was shaking a little bit. She was tired, and beaten. Bruises covered her face. Purple dots covered her body. She watched the spell completely horrified.

Nora wasn't a fool she knew how strong her…friend was but it was never turned towards her. She clenched her eyes shut, ready to receive the blow.

Heather just smirked.

Suddenly a red dot jumped in front of her, and ripped the necklace from her neck.

Heather let out a loud gasp, her head clearing from all its angry thoughts. Her eyes returned to its normal golden color.

She looked around, feeling really dizzy. Her eyes widened when she remembered what was happening. "Nora!"

Dr. Von's monster was just about to deliver the deadly blow, when a dark shape jumped in front of Nora, taking the brunt of the attacks

A scream of pain filled the city.

Nora opened her eyes. In front of her was Milo laying on the ground, gasping desperately for breath and bleeding heavily. "Milo no!" She cried out.


	11. purple potion

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

Heather ran up to Milo, her heart racing. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She chanted under her breath.

Luke burst through the crowd followed by Harry, Cece, Ron and Hermione.

Heather skidded to a stop, and bent down with Luke to check on her friend. Heather watched as Luke took his pulse her eyes wide with fear. "Is he ok?" She choked out.

Luke breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Ya he's fine, just hurt really bad." He told her calmly. He pulled out a purple healing potion and started giving it to Milo.

Heather just sat there for a moment her whole body was shaking. Her spiky black hair covered her eyes. "N…Nora." She choked out.

Nora looked up at her girl in front of her.

Heather rubbed her eyes. "I'm…sorry…I thought for a second…I thought…" The small girl shuddered fearfully. "I could have killed you." She sobbed. "I'm sorry…I…I don't know what…"

Nora leaned forward and hugged her old friend. "It's ok Heather just breath." Nora told her calmly, suppressing all the rage she felt earlier towards her friend.

Heather tensed up in the hug; she bit her lip holding back her tears. "I'm sorry…"

Harry bent down next to the two girls. "Heather what happened to the necklace you were wearing?" He demanded.

The teary eyed girl looked up at him. "Harry? When did you…how?"

"That doesn't matter where it is?" Harry demanded again.

Heather's eyes narrowed, and she pulled away from Nora. "Midnight has it why?"

"I'll explain on the way, first we need to find Midnight." Harry told her pulling her up.

* * *

><p>Midnight ran through Ravenwood and into Nightside. The silver locket dangled in her mouth. She ran up to the tree Mortis and started digging by his roots.<p>

Midnight might not be the brightest animal in the world but she could tell when something was wrong, and something was definitely wrong about that locket.

Suddenly something grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

Midnight let out a small cry of pain, as her capture ripped the locket from her mouth, then dropped her on the ground.

* * *

><p>Heather, lead Harry and the others down into Nightside. Her eyes blazing with fury.<p>

Harry felt his scar prickle with pain as they got closer. "Heather you're not going to do anything stupid are you." He asked nervously.  
>"Depends what's your definition of stupid?" Heather growled pulling out her dagger wand.<p>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a nervous look. "Heather wait!" Hermione told her trying to catch up to her. "You can't fight him, you're not strong enough!"

Heather turned around and grabbed Hermione by the color. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce through the older girl. "Listen, I nearly killed by best friend thanks to that locket, heck Milo is really hurt because of me, and now there's a chance Midnight could be hurt because of this man! I'm going to make him pay if it's the last thing I do! Weather your with me or not."

With that she ran under the waterfall.

Harry shook his head. "Come on, we can't let her go alone."

* * *

><p><em>Alright sorry it's short, but I haven't fully decided how I wanted to do the battle yet so this is what you got. <em>


	12. just want to punch them

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

_Sorry for the delay, haven't had much inspiration for this story lately but I'm back now. Just a heads up this chapter isn't beta'd sorry._

* * *

><p>Heather ran through the entrance. Her eyes blazed with rage when she saw Voldemort (back in his snake form) standing over Midnight.<p>

Heather shouted a war cry, she waved her wand, making s skull shape. A vampire appeared and attempted to attack Voldemort.

Voldemort put up a shield against the attack. He raised his wand. "Avada kadava!" He shouted, as a green light shot out of his wand.

"Protego!" Harry counter spelled.

Voldemort's red eyes seemed to almost glow with anger when he spotted Harry. "Potter what a pleasant surprise." He sneered.

"Hand over the locket!" Heather growled her.

Voldemort glared at her. "You have no power over me, child so I would watch it if I were you."

"Make me." Heather hissed. She quickly started summoning some Storm bat's.

The attack hit the Dark Lord full force. But Voldemort didn't seem to be affected by it at all. The Dark Lord smirked at her.

Heather's teeth clenched in anger. She raised her wand to fire another spell.

"ShadowBlood what do you think you are doing!" An ear splitting cry came from behind them. Professor Drake ran up and grabbed Heather by the ear. "I know you had no proper raising or things like that but this is unheard of! Attacking an adult like that!"

"Professor you don't understand!" Heather hissed.

"She right, we can explain." Harry told him, but Drake didn't seem to notice him.

"I understand perfectly!" He growled back at her.. "I'm sorry for our students behavior sir, if there is anything I could do for you…"

Voldemort sneered. Harry and his friends seemed to stunned to do anything. "No I have what I need." With a loud pop the Dark Lord disappeared.

Drake let Heather go, and glared down at the stunned kids. "Now explain yourselves! Heather first you get into a fight and nearly kill a fellow student, now you attack someone for no reason! I don't care what the Headmaster says, I will have you expelled for this!" He roared.

Heather turned to him. "Professor Drake." She said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Ever since I met you I wanted to do this, but I didn't out of respect for you no matter how little it was. But I cannot hold myself back for any longer."

Drake frowned at her. "What are you talking about ShadowBlood?"

Heather's fist suddenly collided with the myth teachers face, making a sickening crunch sound. Professor Drake fell down on the ground, stunned.

"Heather!" Hermione screamed. "Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in."

"Uh Hermione I think we have bigger problem's to deal with right now." Ron told her.

"That's right you do." Heather turned to them, her yellow eyes narrowed. "I'm going to help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You mean travel with us?"

"What else would I mean?" Heather snapped. "I have been in more battles than all of you combined, and have more contacts."

Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione. After several seconds he let out a long sigh. "Fine your in."


	13. Ambrose

**Harry Potter and the Necromancer**

"You sure about this Heather?" Ambrose asked later that day in his office.

"positive Headmaster, I need to help Harry, Ron and Hermione anyway possible." She told him. She already explained to him what happened, and managed not to get in trouble for punching Professor Drake.

"I see." Ambrose said thoughtfully. He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I am sorry but we can not support you in this war. We are only a school after all, and we are still recovering from Malistaire. The parent's are very nervous about their kids coming here."

"We understand, if we could we wouldn't be in this war either." Harry told him.

"Wouldn't we all avoid being in a war if we could." Ambrose murmured. "But some things are worth fighting for." He smiled. "Tell me Harry is this worth fighting for?"

"That and more." Harry said without hesitation.

Ambrose smiled. "That's good to hear. We will help you whatever way we can, but don't expect too much."

Harry's broke into a smile. "Thank you sir."

"Wait just a second." Professor Drake growled. "She punched me and you are just going to let her go just like that?"

Ambrose frowned. "Professor Drake on any other occasion Heather would be punished severely. But considering you let a dangerous man go, I have to side with Heather on this."

Drake grumbled something under his breath and glared at Heather.

Heather turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Alright can you guy's give me a little while to prepare?"

"Of course, we will meet you at the portal in a hour." Hermione told her.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"You're seriously going?" Luke asked as he watched her run about her room<p>

"Of course I'm not going to let Voldemort get away with this." She told him, her eyes flashing with determination. She let out a small growl. "Grr where is it?"

Luke bit his lip. "Well I was going to wait for a more appropriate time but…"

"Ah here it is!" Heather shouted. She pulled out a black and white army suit from Dragonspiere. She snapped her fingers and it replaced the clothes she was wearing. She shot Luke a guilty look. "Sorry you wear saying something?"

Luke smiled nervously. "Heather would you be my gir-"

Suddenly there was loud banging. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Nora. "Heather come with me!" She shouted, grabbing Heather's hand and dragged Heather out the door.

Heather shot Luke an apologetic look. "Sorry Luke we can talk later!"

"Ya later."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry another short chap, at least it's better than nothing.<em>


End file.
